Pain Then Love
by cra-z-stephie
Summary: ...Three Shot...An enemy is found beaten down Knockturn alley they find that it wasn’t the first time and that this attacker has even given a gift. What will happen to their enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Pain then Love**

Summary: Three Shot An enemy is found beaten down Knockturn alley they find that it wasn't the first time and that this attacker has even given a gift. What will happen to their enemy? Will the leader be overcome with rage or empathy or will he finally come to pass those feelings that he has kept hidden from everyone. HG/DM, GW/BZ, PP/TN

Disclaimer: The characters that you know are obviously not mine, and of course the characters you don't know are mine. This is rated T for crude language and an explicit theme,

Readers Beware

Side Note: This is a one shot that I had wrote while I was writing America during the summer, it was like 3 o'clock in the morning when I wrote this so there may or may not be some spelling and grammar mistake. Hopefully I have fixed everything; I never had my beta read it, because I wanted to shock her.

My writing Style

"…" - normal words

'…' - thoughts

_Italics_ - spells

Small Caps - news headline

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/

Chapter 1

Five very rich teenagers of 17 were walking together down the streets of Knockturn Alley. This was their normal weekend routine—it was done more often in the summer—they would walk down the Alley and shop spending hundreds of galleons buying everything from clothes to Quidditch supplies—they had nothing better to do. Any ways they noticed two people in one of the side alleys, it was not uncommon to see a couple people in the single light lit side alleys normally it was people doing drugs or other things. But they only noticed it because they had glance at the girl's face and it turned their world upside down. This person they knew, they knew she was not one to be in a dark side alley let alone Knockturn alley at all.

The leader of the group was the first to notice the girl, having taunted her 5 times a day for the last 6 years at school. He stood 6ft 2" with platinum blond hair and grey eyes. The second boy had dark brown hair and ice blue eyes he stood at 6ft and had always joined his leader in taunting the girl. The third boy had black hair and brown eyes he stood at 5ft 11" with the same build as the other two boys (tall and lanky but toned from ending training hours of Quidditch). The fourth person was a girl—the girl leader—she had straight black hair and hazel eyes, she was the shortest at about 5ft 5" she was the main girl who taunted the girl and was proud of it but it was just for show to her. The last person on the group was another girl she had light brown hair and green-blue eyes she stood at 5ft 8" with just as much—for show—sneer as the others.

As it was said it was not uncommon for people to be in side alleys, but the girl was familiar and she was grasping for her wand, which laid about 2ft out of reach. They really thought nothing of it. But then the leader stopped and looked back that was when he saw her face, even through all the cuts, bruises and swollen skin he could still recognize her at an instant having seen her face 5 times a day or more for the last six years. Even though she had two black eyes the leader knew who it was immediately just by her signature; her chocolate brown eyes shown in the small ray of light "Hey guys its Granger" they had kept walking not really caring but when he said that they stopped and walked back. They knew she was not one to be in Knockturn alley let alone a dark side alley.

"Draco, I know we hate her, and she is our enemy, but we have to help her"

"I know Blaise" he said to his second "_Accio_ Granger's wand" the wand flew at him and he caught it with one hand using his "seeker" reflexes and then he pointed his wand at the other person "beating" Granger "Get off of her!!!" he said seriously

The man didn't move he just said two simple words "Make. Me." His voice was familiar but at the moment they couldn't place it. Then five wands were pointed at him, still he did not move.

"GET. OFF. OFF. HER. NOW!!!!!" the leaders voice boomed and magnified through the tiny alley and still he did not move so instead five shouts from five wands of "_Expelliarmus_" went through the air at this man. The man was shot backwards towards a wall. He got up and ran away without saying a word "Come on lets take her to my Manor" he told the others and then grabbed the arm of the now unconscious Granger and joint-apparated to his bedroom in Malfoy Manor. Once in his room he laid the bloody girl on his bed not caring at the moment who she was or that his sheets were stained with blood. But now in proper daylight he could assess the damage to his enemy's best friend.

The damage was terrible both arms and both legs were swollen and they were also black and blue from bruises. He could see that she had three broken ribs because they were raised a little on the front. Her shirt was also very torn open almost fully exposing her breasts. Once they noticed this, the lead girl (the black haired one) shooed the boys out of Draco's room and sent them to walk and get Narcissa (Draco's Mother) and a female healer to protect the girl's modest image. "Pansy, are you protecting her modesty?"

"Yes Millicent, I am" she said simple then she pointed her wand at Draco's closet "_Accio_ Draco's shirt" a shirt came out of the closet towards her and together they put the shirt on their enemy being careful not to hit the cuts and bruises that she had. Once that was done Narcissa came in her breathing was rushed which basically meant she ran here from her study where she spent most of her time.

"Good girl Pansy for protecting her modesty, Draco told me she was a modest girl" she lifted the shirt slightly to see the damage for her self. Then she sent an urgent owl or St Mungo's for the best woman healer they had. In seconds a woman healer popped over to where they were. "Pansy, Millicent please leave us be I will call you when it is okay, Draco, Blaise and Theodore are in the sitting room"

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, my son and his friends found her being beaten by an unknown man"

"Okay what is her name?"

"Excuse me," Narcissa said scornfully "Can you ask me these questions later? She is really hurt here"

"Oh right of course" she said a few spells which healed all the broken bones immediately. Then she conjured a potion from the St Mungo's storage room—which function was to cure the bruises—only for the bruises to still be there after she dumped it down the unconscious girl's throat. "That's not right they were supposed to go away"

"Will she be in anymore pain?"

"Sorry mam but I cannot tell you because I have never seen that before"

"Okay then can you at least make her conscious again?"

"Sorry miss she has to do that on her own time . . . if you like I can take her with me to St Mungo's there she can be properly treated"

"She is staying here." Narcissa said sternly "Who is the head Healer? Go back and get them" she said before the healer could answer.

"Yes mam" the healer said in a military-like fashion and apparated away only to return a few minutes later again with the head healer "Mam my boss" she said "Sir I have never seen this before. I gave this girl the bruise removing potion but they just returned like I never put a potion in her"

"I see…has she been to St Mungo's before?"

"I don't know sir, she is a girl that my son recognized from school and he and his friends brought her here"

"Okay then" he said and he then seemed to be thinking. "I myself have never seen this before and I have been in the business for 55 years so I don't really know". He then created something in his hands "This Ms. Malfoy is the strongest bruise removing potion we have it has only been used once many years ago there is only one other case like this in the archive one in which three head healers before me has seen. Once she wakes up I would like you to administer this potion to her, this will taste terrible as do many potions do but it should help".

"What do you mean though? This has only been seen once in about 150 years and if you haven't seen it then how do you know this stuff works?"

"Ms Malfoy this is the strongest potion we have it also was used to cure the other patient 150 years ago. This is a very old long lasting potion. We would make more but we don't know how, the ingredients and instructions were lost many years ago when they believed they would not need this potion anymore."

"What is it called?"

"I don't know . . . the title of it was in a different type of Latin it was the strangest writing I have ever seen"

"But if you said you've seen it then that means it still exists"

"No the "recipe'' so to speak has been lost but the book it still known it was almost as if the recipe was ripped out of the book of a different language."

"Thank-you sir, once the girl wakes I will give her this unknown potion" Narcissa said dismissing the Healer subtly

"Can I have the lady's name please for our records?" he said

"No you may not, mainly because I do not know it"

"Well may you please call someone who does know the lady's name?"

"No I may not, thank-you for both of your help I shall owl again if I need more help" she dismissed them using a wave of her hand, making them leave. She then levitated the girl to the guestroom so her son could have his bed back. She then changed the sheets magically and destroyed the old sheets so he would not have to worry.

"Mother how is Granger?" Draco asked casually with a bit of curiosity

"Well different." She said simply

"What do you mean?"

"Well she was administered a bruise removing potion which removed them only to be there again 3 seconds later. I had to get the head healer here to analyze her and he said that case has only been once in 150 years. He gave me a very old potion to give her when she awakes. But her swelling has gone down, her cuts are now healed and she is unmarked, and her bones are no longer broken" she said "I moved her into the main guest room, and gave you new sheets Draco so you may have your room back". She started walking away "I am going to owl her parents to tell her where she is so they don't worry"

"Mother, they won't answer an owl"

"What do you mean Draco?"

"Well they are muggles," Blaise said answering for him "They probably don't answer to owls, they most likely just leave it for Granger to receive"

"Oh well I'll just floo over then"

"They most likely not connected to the Floo Network" Pansy said

"Muggles right . . . okay then I will use the tellyfone in a muggle store"

"Do you have their number?" Theodore said like it was obvious

"No well how do I contact them?"

"Owl Dumbledore" Millicent said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Dumbledore can contact anybody. Am I right?" Narcissa then ran off to her study to urgent owl Dumbledore, while the teens ran to the main guestroom. They saw a better-looking Granger than before but she was still unconscious and wearing one of Draco's shirts.

"Why is she in my shirt?"

"We needed something to cover her" Pansy said simply "And your closet was the first thing"

"Well you could have told me Pans," he said slightly worried

"Is something wrong with him?" Theodore asked Blaise quietly

"I don't know man, maybe" he answered back with the same quietness as Theodore. The five looked at the unconscious girl for a long time waiting for her to wake up, their curiosity was overwhelming and they really wanted to know who that man was. After awhile Blaise looked at his watch and spoke "Hey Pans, Mill, didn't you two have to leave at 6?"

"Yeah why Blaise?" Pansy asked

"It's five to six now" he said, "So you should get flooing, it's an easier excuse too"

"No its fine we'll apparate" Millicent said and the two of them said their good-byes and 'popped' out of the room.

"Drake? Are we going to stay here all day?" Theo said

"No sorry. I was kind of dazing in and out there for a while. So I guess my curiosity and my boredness got me daydreaming" he laughed and walked out of the room "Hold on a sec guys, Ditzy!" he called to nothing and a house elf appeared at his side. "Ditzy I want you to tell me first thing no matter what time of day it is, when this girl wakes up, I want a watch on her at all time got it?"

"Yes Master Draco, Ditzy will see that miss is watched 24/7 until she wakes then she personally will notify you" she repeated and then disappeared away.

"Why do you want a watch on Granger, Drake?" Theodore asked

"Theo, the head healer said to administer the potion A.S.A.P once she awakes, I need to know so it can be done, in case my mother isn't here" he said simply while they had continued walking to his room. "So what is it with you and Pans, Theo?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"What ever do you mean Draco?"

"I mean are you two going to tie it soon and actually make a move or are so going to stay chicken until she is happily married to someone else"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well mate, Blaise and I have noticed the, oh what do you say … smitten, looks you give our dear girl Pansy" he said smiling slightly, Blaise just sniggered behind and agreed by nodding his head.

"Well why do I even bother?"

"Bother with what Thay?"

"Being absolutely smitten as you put it with our best girl friend"

"You can't help who you love Thay" Blaise said out of nowhere causing the other two boys to snigger "Bloody Hell guys, where did that come from?"

"I don't now mate but it sure sounded weird, especially coming from you" Theo said laughing. During laughs he looked at the clock and noticed the time it was almost 8 and he had to be back by 7:30. "Hey look I am late" he said casually "Oh St!!!" he screamed actually noticing that he was late "Bye guys" he said and apparated out, making Draco and Blaise laugh even more.

"So what do you want to do?" Blaise asked

"Well I was going to suggest clubbing, but I have to stay here, so do you want to swim?"

"Sure we haven't done that in a while" Blaise said then the boys went to get in their swim trunks.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/

You see that little blue-purple button down there. Yeah click it . . . review it does me good and shows me what to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain then Love**

Summary: One ShotWhen an enemy is found being beaten down Knockturn alley they find that it wasn't the first time and that this attacker has even given a gift. What will happen to their enemy? Will the leader be overcome with rage or empathy or will he finally come to pass those feelings that he has kept hidden from everyone. HG/DM, GW/BZ, PP/TN

Disclaimer: The characters that you know are obviously not mine, and of course the characters you don't know are mine. This is rated T for crude language and an explicit theme,

Readers Beware

Side Note: This is a one shot that I had wrote while I was writing America during the summer, it was like 3 o'clock in the morning when I wrote this so there may or may not be some spelling and grammar mistake. Hopefully I have fixed everything, I never had my beta read it, because I wanted to shock her.

My writing Style

"…" - normal words

'…' - thoughts

_Italics_ - spells

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/

Chapter 2

A few days later, Granger still had not woken up from her unconscious form. Their curiosity was reaching their peak but still they hid it well. They really wanted to know who tortured their long time enemy. Draco stayed alone most of those few days, his mother was out doing whatever she did and his friends were busy with family things so it was just Draco, Granger and the house elves in the huge house. He decided to wander around the house knowing full well where everything was he still wandered aimlessly for awhile then he just stopped. He looked at his surroundings as to where he was and he was right outside Grangers door 'why do I always do that?' he thought to himself knowing he would not get an answer.

He didn't bother to knock because he knew he would not get an answer. So he walked straight in, the room smelt of sick people who hadn't cleaned in a few days. The flowers beside her bed were wilting and the wood was dirty. "Ditzy" he said to nothing

"Yes Master Draco?" the house elf appeared beside him and looked at him.

"Why is this room filthy?" he asked calmly, he was never one to be mean to the house elves that was only his father. "Shouldn't this room be cleaned as well, is it because there is a sick person in here you refuse to clean it?"

"Sir we was told to watch Miss, you did not tell us to clean her room" she said directly "Does sir want us to clean it?"

"Ditzy this room like any other room has to sparkle or it is not done. If my father were here and saw this you'd all be punished but because I am not my father I shall not punish you but just get it done before mother comes home"

"Yes Master Draco" she said and apparated away most likely to get some other elves to help. He walked over to the pale skinned girl, "since when was Granger pale?" he asked himself this time aloud. He just shook his head and left the room and went downstairs to the pool. He had to clear his head and he always thought a nice swim clears away everything he had. That and flying but since he had to stay near the house elves he really couldn't go flying. He grabbed his swim trunks and went down to the pool.

He touched the water quickly with his hand to feel the temperature first. It was really cold probably because it was not heated. He pulled open the many drapes on the sunroom using magic that brightened the room considerably, and because it was glass walls the room started to heat up a little. It used a temperature spell to make it not rise anymore and then he made the pool a little warmer. Then he dove in. Normally he would lounge on a chair that went up and down a little in the water but today he wanted to do laps so he did. He swam across the 20ft long pool and back again a few times then did some dives of the diving board skillfully diving a different way each time. He was having a lot of fun especially since he didn't normally do this. He almost didn't see the house elf appear in the room. "What is it Daisy?" he called to her

"Master Draco, Ditzy sent Daisy to come get you sir for Miss has woken" Daisy said quickly "under Master Draco's orders to come get him once Miss has woken"

"Okay I am coming" he got out of the pool and changed really fast. Then he ran up the stairs—a few at a time—to see Granger you know on doctor's orders. He knocked on the door politely and was answered by his mother. "Daisy said she was awake" he said walking in the room

"Malfoy? You saved me?" she asked her voice was very hoarse. She was sipping on some soup and nibbling on some crackers that were in front of her "Thank-you Mrs. Malfoy"

"Call me Narcissa please and it's no problem Miss Granger. Don't worry dear about you parents they know you are here"

"Thank-you Again" she said and Narcissa left the room "Thank-you Malfoy, I couldn't shake him he just kept coming I mean how could someone do that to another" she just started rambling and then burst into tears. He quickly ran over to her and shushed her. She pulled him over and cried harder onto his shirt. He just patted her back not used to this type of thing,

"There, there" he said trying to calm her down "its okay, it will be alright now, your safe here, no one will hurt you **_or_** make fun of you" she didn't respond just kept crying into him. After while the tears deceased and she asked simply "How did you know it was me?"

"Your eyes." He said simply and she looked at him weird waiting for him to explain "For all the times I have been eye to eye with you in our face to face confrontations I learned those eyes very well, just as you could probably know mine" she nodded in understanding. "And you know the one light in that side alley helped too I mean it was pitch black in the alley and your face went into the light for a second . . . you were reaching for your wand . . . and we were walking past and I saw you."

"We?" she said "Oh the other Slytherins right?" he nodded "So why did you save me? I mean I am very grateful for it but still why? I am your enemy. I figure you would have enjoyed it or something."

"We saved you because even though you are our enemy you are still a person being tortured" he said, "Besides I can't stand to see a woman beaten by a man, just because the woman is stronger than him"

"I see. Well thank your friends for me please," she said trying to get up

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to go home, see my family; I haven't seen them in a few days"

"Miss Granger you are going nowhere until we can figure out if that potion I just gave you is going to keep your bruises away" Narcissa said in the doorway

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well you were administered a bruise potion while you were unconscious. They went away but returned a few seconds later so the head healer came here and gave a stronger potion that could only be administered when the victim is awake" she walked into the room more with some more food, this time it was a sandwich. It stayed like this for a few more days, Hermione was given this potion each morning and her bruises would stay away for the day only to show again the next morning. On the fifth morning she woke up with only a few bruises so she basically tried to get up.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy's voice came from the door; she looked at him and noticed that he was carrying breakfast (toast and eggs) "Stop trying to get up Granger, mother said you are not aloud to leave until all the bruises are healed"

"I have to Malfoy, I have to see my parents my friends tell them I am alright, they need to hear it from my voice not Dumbledore's or Narcissa's. You wouldn't understand"

"What, what wouldn't I understand?" he said coldly he hated people telling him he doesn't know something

"Never mind, but can I at least my friends?"

"Who? Weasel and Potter? No freaking way!"

"No" she said immediately without thought as well as brushing off the nicknames "I mean Ginny . . . uh little weasel or weaselette to you" she said, "Please I need to see her" she pleaded with the puppy dog eyes that no man can resist.

"Fine I will urgent owl her" he said finally giving in to those evil puppy dog eyes that he can't say no to. Pansy and Millicent did that to him all the time when they wanted something. They had even come to visit Granger a few times giving her girls to talk to, but I guess nothing rules out being with your friends. I mean they had gotten along, there was no more name calling between the Slytherins and the Gryffindor but there was still nothing better than your best friend to talk to.

"Thank-you Draco" she said simply turning off the puppy dog eyes

"Your welcome I guess . . . did you just call me Draco?"

"Yes, I felt it necessary because you are being so nice to me"

"Okay then" he left to go urgent owl Ginny and in a few minutes her met her at his door outside the manor, no insults were exchanged just polite hello's. He led her to Hermione's room and let Ginny in "Here she basically pleaded to me to have you here"

"Ahh the puppy dog eyes" she said simply and he nodded "Well thank-you Malfoy" he nodded and left "Mia! OMG are you okay we have been so worried especially since Dumbledore told us. You are covered in bruises what happened?"

"Well I was sort attacked in Diagon Alley" she said "…again" she muttered this under her breath so Ginny wouldn't hear it and then continued "He chased me into Knockturn alley and down one of those really dark side alleys then he started to beat me and punch me and then he ripped my shirt and my pants and tried to well rape me…again"

"Oh. My. Fking. God" she said "Well why didn't you just use your wand to get him off you?"

"He took my wand from me and threw it out of reach by about two feet"

"Well how did Malfoy find you?"

"Apparently he and his friends were walking down Knockturn alley and Malfoy spotted my face in the single light of the alley" she answered her friends questions "He noticed my eyes out of all things because of the face to face confrontations we had. Just like I can spot his eyes," she said answering the unasked question

"So how did you get here?"

"Well he and his friends brought me here once they blew off the guy. Then Narcissa oh um Mrs. Malfoy had two healers come to get rid of my bruises but it didn't work, they just returned so now I am on a very powerful potion until they go away completely"

"Miss Granger it is time for your potion" Narcissa said in the door way "Oh sorry dear didn't know you had company. Good Morning Miss Weasley when did you get here?" she asked nicely whilst handing Hermione the potion which she downed in a few seconds shaking her head slightly in disgust at the awful taste.

"About 20 minutes ago, but I can leave if you want me to; you really don't want Weasley germs messing up your beautiful home now do you?"

"Nonsense Miss Weasley, I don't care about that stuff I am not like my ex-husband or my nasty mother, as to which I am sure you have met her portrait" she said smiling. "Stay as long as you like, Miss Weasley, though Miss Granger is not leaving until all her bruises go away, luckily for her they have already started. And your parents have been told that you can go home in a few days when your bruises are all clear" Hermione nodded and Narcissa left the room

"So Mia do you want to tell me who did it?"

"Not really"

"Do you know who did it?"

"I have a slight hunch" she said lying, she knew exactly who it was but was not going to telling Ginny at all "but I am not going to go with it until I know for sure"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope" she said. She knew she couldn't tell Ginny who did it, it would break her heart.

"Well I hope you find them and kill them"

"Thanks Gin"

"I got to go I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry I won't tell Harry or Ron anything"

"Thank-you, they don't need to know right now" she said and Ginny apparated away "I can't tell her, it would break her heart"

"So you really know who did it?" Pansy said form the doorway she was alone for once, normally Millicent would be tagging along behind her

"Of course I know Pansy I am not an idiot but I am not going to tell Ginny" Hermione said, "Where's Millicent I thought you two were like peas and carrots?" she asked changing the subject.

"She's on vacation with her family, they went to America for the rest of the summer" Hermione nodded to show she was listening but Pansy switched back to the other topic "So are you going to tell me who that mystery man is?"

"Do you promise not to tell anybody" she nodded "on the strength of your magic, that if you should tell anyone you would become a Squib" she nodded again this time a little more slowly. "Okay" Hermione said and then put non-listening spells on the door and any other opening to the room. She popped a little piece of paper in her hand that had the person's name on it. When Pansy saw it she almost screamed. "You can't tell anybody or you will become a Squib and I will hold you to it"

"Hermione I am so sorry" she said and they hugged Hermione then took all spells of her room that she had put on "I can't believe it, why would he do that though? I mean shouldn't you be able to trust him and then he does this. I mean I was there and it was pitch black but still oh my freaking god". After awhile Pansy left, needing to go back home she was very uncomfortable with this new information, she walked out of the door to see Draco walking past.

Pansy's face was white and she was crying as well finally knowing the truth and her curiosity was now made into hindsight (where you want to know something so bad, and you will do anything to find out, only to find that you didn't want to know in the first place). "What happened Pans?" he noticed her tears as well and gave her a brotherly hug to cheer her up. As much as people thought, there was nothing going on between Pansy and Draco, many people thought they were obsessed with each other and she was madly in love with him but there was nothing more than just friendship between the two of them.

He waited for her answer while she cried on to him.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/

You see that little blue-purple button down there. Yeah click it . . . review it does me good and shows me what to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pain then Love**

in favour of my birthday i have decided to finish off my three shot and leave the people out of suspense, remember it is always fun for me to review and please just to even say happy birthday to me review that would be good

Summary: One ShotWhen an enemy is found being beaten down Knockturn alley they find that it wasn't the first time and that this attacker has even given a gift. What will happen to their enemy? Will the leader be overcome with rage or empathy or will he finally come to pass those feelings that he has kept hidden from everyone. HG/DM, GW/BZ, PP/TN

Disclaimer: The characters that you know are obviously not mine, and of course the characters you don't know are mine. This is rated T for crude language and an explicit theme,

Readers Beware

Side Note: This is a one shot that I had wrote while I was writing America during the summer, it was like 3 o'clock in the morning when I wrote this so there may or may not be some spelling and grammar mistake. Hopefully I have fixed everything, I never had my beta read it, because I wanted to shock her.

B.T.W. this is not a Story for Ron Lovers

My writing Style

"…" - normal words

'…' - thoughts

_Italics_ - spells

Small Caps - news headline

. . . . here to start off the last chapter of the suspese. . . . .

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/

Chapter 3

"Just go in there and give her a huge hug, she needs it more than I do. Please Draco" she said sniffling then got out of his comforting grasp "Please Draco cheer her up do what ever you can" he nodded and she apparated away.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he said walking in the room without knocking. She was curled on her bed and was crying into her pillows. "Hermione?" he said calmly she looked up at him and tried to clear her tear stained face. He walked closer to her not saying a word and just hugged her another weakness of his was seeing a woman cry. "Please don't cry Hermione, it's alright now"

"No Draco it's not alright" she said through her tears. She didn't hold him back or stop him from hugging her. "I need to go home and see my family, I need to see my mother and my father and my brother and my sister and my . . . ."

"Your what?" he said calmly asking her

"My daughter." She said and cried even harder

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes from the first encounter two years ago, from the same person" she said through her tears which were coming more.

"Daisy get mother up here pronto" he said to air and the air answered him with a "Yes Master Draco".

"Draco you called me?" Narcissa said a few minutes later "Oh My God what happened!?" she exclaimed when she saw Hermione's sleeping but tear stained face.

"Mother I need you to go to Hermione's house and get her daughter"

"Miss Granger has a daughter isn't she 17?"

"She had a first encounter apparently a couple of years back, so I need you to go to Dumbledore and get him to get the little baby" he said and Dumbledore appeared in the room as if on queue or something.

"Mr. Potter as been bugging me non stop since he found out Miss Granger was here"

"Professor we need you to do something more for Miss Granger" Narcissa said

"And what would that be Narcissa?" he said looking at the two teens on the bed. Draco was holding Hermione protectively. Hermione was sleeping in Draco's arms.

"Apparently Miss Granger has been in this situation before and from that situation she mothered a daughter. Since she has been away from her daughter for about two weeks now and that this information was just brought to us we feel that what is best for Miss Granger now is that her daughter come here." Narcissa said

"Yes I know of Miss Grangers situations having dealt with it before. I was the one who gave her the glamour charms that hide the side effects and showings of her pregnancy for her fifth year. Anyways I shall be back in about 10 minutes I am sure you can have a nursery set up for the little girl in that time."

"Yes of course Albus, course I can" Narcissa said and Dumbledore apparated away. She pointed her wand at the wall near her and created an archway to the room beside her. She then unfurnished the room and redecorated it to be baby pink, baby blue, and baby purple. The walls were baby blue and the carpet was baby pink and the fabrics were baby purple. Then the room was filled with stuffed animals. Narcissa even went so far as to take actual photos that were in Hermione's house that she could duplicate to put in the room. The pictures were things that every loving family had of their first born. "Draco look at this little girl, she's beautiful," Narcissa said coming back through the archway holding a muggle picture. The little girl had red-brown hair with soft curls and hazel eyes. The picture was Hermione holding her baby girl like they were posing at Christmas.

"Yup she's beautiful alright" he said "Hermione" he said calmly "Dumbledore went to get your daughter, he should be back any minute, so do you want to see her room" she nodded dumbly and got up, Draco led her over to the arch way and she basically squealed.

"Thank-you, for everything" she said and Dumbledore popped back into the room with a bassinet in his arms. "Oh sweetie, I missed you so much," she said grabbing her 15-month-old baby out of his arms and hugging her sweet child close "Thank-you Professor for bringing her to me"

"Your welcome Miss Granger" he said "And your parents have been notified that you are well and shall be staying here for the rest of the summer"

"What I am?" she asked looking to Narcissa "But I am just going to more of a burden and now with a baby how will I mean why um thank-you"

"Miss Granger we still need to see if those bruises are healed properly and this way we know you and your daughter are safe" Hermione didn't say anything she just hugged Narcissa. Narcissa was sort of shocked but hugged back after a few seconds once the initial shock wore off.

"What is her name Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said

"Amelita Serena Granger" Hermione said "After my two grandmothers"

"That's beautiful, now I must get going, if I am to alter the Head quarters for a baby girl"

"What?"

"Well Miss Granger, your parents told me that this year they would not be able to take care of your daughter. So you were going to have to do it, and I figured since you were going to be Head Girl anyway, I would adjust your living quarters to fit you and your daughters needs"

"Oh Thank-you Professor" she said delighted "But may I inquire as to whom the Head Boy is sir?"

"That m'dear would be Mr. Malfoy beside you" he said "Good day to you now" he said and apparated out.

"Well that's good I would have been weird explaining my daughter to a total and complete stranger"

"Yeah" Draco said watching his mother play with Amelita. His mother was doing airplane and toss up and all those other games parents would do with their child. "Amelita sure loves mother, and vice versa"

"I guess you're mother is not used to having a baby around, I mean its been what 16 years since you were a baby, that and she is a mom and all moms are like this when it comes to children"

"Hermione I am going to help you take care of your daughter, I don't care who the father is I want to help you because, cause, uh I like you okay" he stuttered nervously

"Excuse me? You like me?"

"Yeah that is the main reason I tormented you in Hogwarts other than the fact my father and appearances" she said nothing just kissed him on the lips passionately "I'll take that as a yes then?" he said once they broke apart and she smiled into another passionate kiss.

Ginny and Pansy both returned the next day at the same time. Pansy had promised not to hold a grudge against Ginny because of what happened or that she was a Weasley. Pansy has also promised not to ridicule Ginny any more and Ginny promised as well. Then they saw little Lita. "Come to auntie Ginny, Lita" Ginny said and Lita started crawling over to her. "Mia she's beautiful"

"She really is! How's Draco taking in all of it?" Pansy asked and Ginny looked up from Lita

"He and Narcissa are helping me a lot I mean, they went and got my books for me and they are taking real good care of me."

"Well that's because Draco likes you"

"What the Slytherin Prince likes Mia?" she said a little shocked

"Yeah Gin he does and I like him as well"

"I didn't mean it that way Mia, I am just a little shocked that he would fall for you in a matter of weeks that you have been here"

"Who said he's liked her for a few weeks?" Pansy said "Girl he's like you for a few years, I think it was the time you punched him or it could have been the Yule ball I don't really know, you looked so beautiful then" she said but before I could thank her a voice interrupted me.

"It was third year Pansy" Draco said from the doorway and Lita crawled right on over to him. He picked her up and carried her over to her mother. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave Lita to Hermione "So how's everything Pans is Millie back yet?"

"Nope she won't be back till the 30th is my sweetie pumpkin back?"

"Pans how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that" Theo said from the door "Granger when did you have a child?"

"About 15 months ago Nott when I had a first encounter with that stubborn prick"

"What Granger had a first encounter with that person we fought off? Hey look a baby" Blaise said after Theo had walked in. Blaise immediately sat down on the floor and played peek-a-boo with the little girl who seemed to get a kick out of it. "She's cute Granger"

"Thanks Blaise"

"No I meant your friend, Hi I am Blaise"

"I know Zabini. You probably know me as Weaselette, or little weasel"

"Wow Ginny you look really different I almost didn't recognize you" he said giving her a hug which shocked the rest of us.

"Blaise and I are friends sort of, well more than friends"

"So that's who you have been sneaking off to see everyday… Weasley?" Theodore said and Blaise nodded smirking slightly. Pansy just shut up her boyfriend.

"Ya know Mia Lita looks a lot like you" Ginny said

"Well she is my daughter"

"I know but she looks a little like me too. I mean the hair and everything, I had that hair when I was little, well it wasn't brown it was red but you don't have auburn hair Hermione no one in your family does" Ginny said. "Oh My God" she said finally noticing it "How could he, how did you what Oh My God"

"Ginny do you want to share this little information with the class" Blaise said jokingly

"Can I kill him for you please?" Ginny asked

"No Ginny, Dumbledore is taking care of it"

"Seriously, Dumbledore is going to get my brother locked away"

Three manly shouts of "What?!" went through the room. "Hermione your daughter is a Weasley?" Draco said and she nodded "That's different. I mean I said I would help you take care of her no matter who the father was right so I am going to". Just then the evening prophet flew into the room it said the headline said:

**Sidekick Of Harry Potter Off To Azkaban For Assault Against Brain**.

"Hermione, Ron's in Azkaban" Ginny said "I think I better get home if its safe I'll tell mum about her granddaughter and come back." Hermione nodded and Ginny flooed home since she is not yet 17 and cannot apparate.

"Dumbledore said I can bring Lita to Hogwarts with me" Hermione said clearing the air a little "And then after Hogwarts I can move out on my own."

"Or you can come live here with me" Draco said "For this is my home now, I own it, as soon as my father was killed the whole Malfoy fortune went to me"

"Really I can come live here with you?"

"Of course you can, I love you Hermione"

"Oh Draco I love you too, I just haven't realized it until now" they ended with a passionate kiss that grossed out the others in the room. Blaise shielded Lita's eyes while they did that as to not influence her. Ginny unfortunately came back at the wrong time because she saw that little scene in front of her after her "ugh" they broke apart.

"Mum says she is angry at Ron for doing that to you and that she really wants to meet her granddaughter so if you are able to leave you may now go to the Burrow"

"Alright let's go" Hermione said "Coming Draco love?" he nodded and the others apparated back to their homes while Ginny and Hermione apparated together to the Burrow and Draco and Lita came afterwards. Mrs. Weasley was happy to see a healthy girl and Harry was a little disappointed in Hermione for not telling him and he was furious at Ron for doing that to Hermione almost twice. He was grateful to Draco and his Slytherin friends for saving Hermione and then taking care of her while she healed. Harry was so grateful that even held no more grudges against the Slytherins at all he accepted that Hermione and Draco were meant to be together and he even stood as one of the three best men at their wedding.

**The End** /\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/ 

You see that little blue-purple button down there. Yeah click it . . . review it does me good and shows me what to change. And yes this is not a Ron-fan story.


End file.
